


Gone Swimming

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, If you count being out in the wilderness public, Pond, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Petra takes Eivor to one of her favorite places in England.
Relationships: Eivor Varinsdottir/Petra, Eivor/Petra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	Gone Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'swimming'.

"This place is beautiful," Eivor murmured, her raspy voice hushed with awe.

Petra squeezed the hand she held, and then began to undress. "Why do you think I wanted to show it to you?"

"What are you doing?" Eivor sounded uncertain and Petra stifled a smile.

Instead, she raised her eyebrows at her lover. "Getting undressed so I can go for a swim."

"Oh. I rarely swim naked." After a moment of hesitation, Eivor began to undress, too.

Petra nodded, thinking of the cold Eivor and the other Norse people had described. "I imagine that's not a good idea, in a land as cold as you've described."

"It's not that." Eivor carefully set her axes and bow next to Petra's longbow. "I'm usually traveling or tracking someone. It's not practical to take off my clothes."

This time, Petra didn't stifle the giggle that tickled her throat. "Yes, of course." She didn't hesitate to remove her breastband and smalls before wading out into the water. "You're not traveling or tracking anyone now, though."

"Not unless you count _this_ as tracking you." Eivor's eyes were hooded as she finished undressing, her muscular form on display, her fair skin marked by numerous scars and tattoos on her arms as well as the one around her eyes and on the right side of her head.

She watched avidly as Eivor waded into the water to join her, reaching out to take her hands once she was close enough. "I wouldn't call _this_ tracking, no. I'm not running from you, Eivor. Not for anything in the world."

"I'm flattered." A rare soft smile graced Eivor's face and she drew Petra closer so she could press their foreheads together.

Petra slid her arms around Eivor's shoulders, broad and solid from years of fighting. "I love you, Eivor Wolf-Kissed."

"I love you, too, Petra." With that, Eivor dipped her head to kiss Petra, slow and deep and tender.

She melted into the kiss and Eivor's embrace, very happy that she'd decided to share her favorite swimming spot with her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've started playing Assassin's Creed: Valhalla. I romanced Petra and decided to write something for her.


End file.
